His Mother's Punishment
by Emerald447
Summary: Draco Malfoy was always brought up in a strict family. Before Draco goes to his first year at Hogwarts, his father uses an unfarmiliar punishment on his mother. Draco/Lucius/Narcissa. Angst and rape. Oneshot


Draco had learnt from a very young age that he was to do as he was told. On no account would he ever contravene his father if it was the last thing he did. He was taught of the Wizarding ways and that he was to go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry when he was eleven years old. He knew of his family's position in the world and how greatly accomplished and respected they were. His father was a strict bold man with long blonde hair he frequently tied into a pony tail at the back of his head with a green ribbon. His mother was always dressed well and in no way denied her greatness of being a Malfoy, and boasted upon it whenever she had the opportunity. Being a Malfoy, he was expected to achieve a great deal in his life. His childhood was lonely but prosperous. He was constantly surrounded by maids and servants to do whatever he pleased. He learnt to take advantage of this. He knew of the many people who envied his family. However he was not always happy. He had a strict father and a placid mother.

A few months before his first day of school, he had been walking through Malfoy Manor when he heard screams. The screams and shouts were coming from his parents' bedroom. Draco stopped in his step and listened to the conflict he could hear. Draco sighed. He was used to it. He turned his head to a butler standing in the hall with no change of expression. Draco turned to leave when he heard a different scream; A scream of pain. The scream of pain came from his mother. The butler actually turned his head to the door. Many maids and servants poked their heads out of doors and stopped in their pace. Draco listened to his mothers cries.

"Stop! Stop it please! NO!"

The mansion was silent. Not a person moved. The screams echoed down the grand spiral staircase. The screams turned into sobs and moans.

"AHHH! Oh please!"

Draco winced. He wanted to go over to the door and open it. He wanted to know what was going on. He turned to the maids and servants. Many had their hands on their mouths. They knew what was going on. He wanted to ask them. The screams were back but intensified. A maid hurried over to Draco and took his hand.

"Come Draco." She said hastily trying to pull him away. Draco tried to stay on the spot, but the maid's grip on his hand tightened.

"Draco come!" she said again.

He started to walk away still with his head to the door. Suddenly the screaming stoped. The house was silent. The maid stopped walking and turned to the door, her hand still grasping the young boy. He heard his father's voice casually, then footsteps. The door to the bedroom opened and Draco saw his mother lying on the bed still. She sobbed as he took one look of her fidgeting with his pants and adjusting his robe. Then he left her closing the door. All eyes were on Lucius Malfoy as he walked down the hall not looking at anyone. Draco looked to his father as he brushed passed him and the maid. The maid pulled Draco closer to her as Lucius walked passed then out of site in the many halls of the mansion. Then, the cries of his mother started again. Sobbing and moaning. The maid again tugged on Draco as she pulled him from his spot. He walked away with his hand in the maids, the bedroom becoming further and further away until out of site.

***

Draco had learnt of what had actually happened hours later when he overheard two servants talking. Draco's expression hadn't changed. He didn't think what his father had done was a bad thing, but rather that is was a way of punishment. He saw his mother walking through the house, composed and with a vacant expression. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she walked with pride down the house to dinner. He met his mother and father in the dining room that night. He was sitting at his usual seat waiting for the food to come. Draco saw his mother walk towards the room and stop taking a deep breath in. She walked in and took her usual seat adjusting herself in the chair. His father joined them nodding to his son and walking up to his wife kissing her on her forehead. She didn't look at him, but nodded to him as they sat down ready for their meals to be served. Draco watched this behaviour and shrugged to himself. It was not his place to talk about their relationship. He had better ignore it. And besides, his mother and father seemed ok now...


End file.
